Hugo's Summer Time
by wow60
Summary: Hugo has his best mate staying round for the Summer. The only thing is, she's a girl... R/HR SMUT!


**A/N: Right, all right! *Ducks from the tomatos being thrown at me still!* I'm sorry for not updating 'I'm Back' alright?! I just have a lot of essays to do and I really didn't have the time to finish off any stories. Anywho, I found this from which I made in January 2009 and I thought, why not upload it? I'm sure with some lovely reviews from my loyal reviewers the second chapter will be up like a flash!**

**Hugo's Summer Time**

**--**

"Mum, Dad, can I invite my friend to stay round for the holidays?"

"Of course you can, Hugo. Who is he?" his mother replied.

"_She's_ Opalah Greek. She's my best friend and we're both in the same house; Gryffindor!" Hugo Weasley replied proudly.

"A girl?" his Father's eyes widened.

"Yes, Dad. A _girl_. Rose knows her and they're really good friends as well,"

"What year is she in?" Hermione Weasley asked curiously.

"My year. Please! It'll only be for about six weeks! We won't do anything we shouldn't!"

"And why did you say you wouldn't do anything you shouldn't?" Ron Weasley grinned at his son.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Dad!" Hugo huffed.

"Hughie fancies Opalah, that's why!" Rose Weasley happily skipped inside the kitchen and took a slice of buttered toast of her Father's plate. Ron playfully glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Really?" Hermione said. Hugo blushed.

"I do not and will never fancy Opalah!" he replied defensively.

"Opalah. What a strange, but beautiful name. Just like Hermione," Ron thought out loud. His wife turned to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips. She was about to pull away, but her husband kept a firm grip around her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Eww, can you do that when we're in bed? Besides, we can hear you at night and sometimes in the middle of the day! Don't you think it's torture looking at your affections as well?" Rose grimaced. Hermione pulled away and blushed, but carried on sitting in Ron's lap.

"Rosie, when you and Scorpius," Ron grumbled out, still not used to the idea of his daughter going out with a Malfoy, "get married, you'll be excactly the same," Rose blushed. She and Scorpius Malfoy had started dating in their third year. Suprisingly, he was placed in Gryffindor and he knew the rest of his family were placed in Slytherin. His father was slightly upset, but he was happy because his 'Scorp' was happy. Besides, Draco Malfoy didn't mind Scorpius going out with Rose. In fact, he thought Scorpius had picked an excellent choice and told him not to do anything stupid to sabotage his relationship with the beautiful Rose Weasley.

"Maybe we'd break up and I'd find someone new," Rose grinned, but the thought of being with someone else then Scorpius made her stomach churn and if they did break up, she would honestly cry her heart out. Her mother laughed softly.

"Trust me, darling; it'll be him!"

"Yeah, and if he does anything to hurt you or make you cry, I'll throttle him with my bear hands," Ron said, deadly serious.

"Ronald!" Hermione swatted him. Hugo was about to agree, but cowered under his mother's beautiful, but withering glare. Hermione was sure she could hear, "Me too." but chose to ignore it.

"So, can Opalah stay then? Her parents don't mind as they are going to Switzerland for a holiday and they could only book two tickets," Hugo sounded desperate for his best friend to stay with him for the whole summer.

"As long as you don't do anything you shouldn't be. Your father gave you a _talk_ didn't he?"

"Mum!" Hugo blushed, the image of Opalah naked, waiting for him in bed was a huge turn-on. He didn't want to be caught with a hard-on at the breakfast table!

"Mum, I won't do anything of the sort with her," he brushed off easily.

"Well then, I have no objections. Ron?" When she heard no reply, she turned her head to find him staring at her lovingly. "Why are you staring at me like-" She was cut off when he brought her lips down to his. Hermione moaned into his mouth and wanted to deepen it badly, but her kids were there, grimacing and shuddering with disgust. She pulled away and sighed. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you and you're beautiful," Ron said truthfully. Love was dazzling in his cobalt blue eyes whenever he looked at Hermione or his family. Hermione just wanted to straddle and take him right there. Hermione gave him one last peck before turning to Hugo.

"I'm sure your Father would agree to let her stay as well," She smiled warmly at her son. Hugo jumped up and punched a fist in the air.

"Yes! Thanks, Mum. Thanks, Dad!" He ran up to them and kissed his mother on the cheek and gave his father a manly hug. He sprinted up the stairs while shouting, "Opalah is coming! Opalah is coming!"

Rose and Hermione laughed, but Ron stayed quiet.

"What's up, Dad?" Rose asked after her laughter died down.

"Opalah will be sharing a room with Hugo, not Rosie," He said suddenly. His wife stared at him, eyes wide.

"What? He can't! What about her privacy? Why can't she stay in Rose's room with Rose or have her own r-"

"Hermione, he'll be gutted if he doesn't have his best mate next to him. We can set up a bed easily, and you can put a charm on him to not turn around if they're getting dressed in the morning or at night and he might want a peak. Besides, we have a bathroom landing upstairs, and a bathroom attatched to our rooms each. I know there's two guest rooms, Hermione, but don't you think Hugo would like to have Opalah there? Trust me, Hermione. It _will_ work out." he stood up and kissed her cheek and hugged her gently. Hermione returned it and sighed, thinking over what Ron had just stated.

"Okay," she whispered. Ron stroked her hair and smiled in her neck. She sighed in bliss once again and forgot about her daughter who was in the room, watching them intently. She loved how her parents acted around each other. She used to sneak downstairs at night to see her parents have a small bickering arguement and it would always end up with her Mother or Father trying to shed clothes from each other. She would run upstairs before she could witness anything disturbing.

But other then that, they were always laughing, gentle and soft around each other. She adored how her Father would make her Mother feel beautiful by one simple stare or touch. She hoped Scorpius and herself would be like that one day. In fact, she already thought they were now. She just prayed her parents would _never_ split up.

"Jellybean, are you there, sweetheart?" Ron pinched her nose softly like he used to do when she was a child. She shook her head out of her trance and smiled up at him. That was her nickname from him.

"Sorry, Dad. Just thinking."

"Like your mother, you are," He felt someone swat his bum as they walked past behind him and smirked when he caught Hermione's eye. Rosie beamed.

"Anyways, I was just wondering that maybe when Scorpius came back from his holiday in Paris, he could sometimes come and have a sleepover, or stay for lunch, maybe even dinner," Ron secretly grinned and knew she would accept. She jumped up and hugged Ron around his neck.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs shouting, "Scorpius might come for a sleepover! Scorpius might come for a sleepover!" Ron and Hermione laughed and caught each other's eyes. They both looked away quickly and blushed.

"Do I still have that effect on you?" She gasped as she felt his lips suddenly press against her ears gently, but also firmly. She nodded, whimpering slightly.

"Do I?"

"You always will," He spun her around and sat her down on the counter. His hand trailed up into her skirt and lightly stroked her inner thigh. Then, he lightly pressed his thumb into her already soaked knickers. "So wet," he groaned out. "I want to taste you so badly, 'Mione,"

"Ron, you're going to have to hold it in. Rose and Hugo are upst- oh!" She gave out a light moan when he started to stroke her through her knickers. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out, but that was hard when Ron was touching her like that. She reluctantly moved away and jumped off the counter. She heard Ron sigh sadly and she walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Tonight," she whispered against his lips and then moved around the kitchen to clean up.

"Such a tease," Hermione smiled playfully back at him and magically set the dishes to wash themselves. She moved into the living room and sat on the sofa, yawning. "Tired already?" Her husband smirked and sat next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. She cuddled up close to him.

"I'm suprised you're not. After the night you gave me last night," Ron looked down at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Hermione pressed his lips to hers and then let go after five seconds. Ron groaned.

"That wasn't enough!" he whined.

"I told you I'm tired. You shouldn't have been so naughty and decided to go fast, should you?" she joked. She loved it when Ron was deep inside of her, thrusting vastly. The feeling was very unbelievable.

"You love it anyways," Ron said and lied both of them down on the couch, conjuring up a blanket that wrapped them around each other. Hermione smiled and turned to face him.

"That I do." She yawned and then fell into a blissful sleep, with Ron stroking her hair for a while before falling asleep himself, cuddled up to his wife.

--

Hugo was mumbling to himself while re-arranging his room. Opalah was coming! He was so happy, he felt like bouncing off the walls around his room. He knew his feelings for Opalah were much more than just 'best mates'. He was in love with her because this sure was as hell a new feeling for him. He wondered what Rosie feels everytime she sees Scorpius...

He thought Scorpius would turn out like his Dad after his Mother and Father told him all about Draco Malfoy, but Scorpius turned out alright. He wasn't a racist pure-blood. If he was, Rosie and him wouldn't even be dating. That's for sure! They had been going out for three years, nearly four as they were soon going into their Seventh Year. They were both Prefects, but he was sure they were going to become Head Boy and Girl. He smiled at the thought of his sister so happy. He loved Rose very much, even if he didn't want to admit it. They rarely argued, but sometimes quarraled over random things. (Who gets to sit in the front seat in Dad's muggle car who only uses it to visit Grandma and Grandpa Granger or dropping them off at Platform 9 and 3 quaters or who knows the most knowledge about Chess and Quidditch).

He realized he was sitting in the middle of his room and staring into space. He shook his head and smiled goofily to himself. He needed to get his room finished...

--

Ron yawned and opened his eyes to see the couch shifting. Hermione Weasley was trying, unsuccessfully, to get off the couch without disturbing Ron. Just as she stood up, she squealed as she was grabbed by the waist and got pulled down by Ron.

"Watcha doin'?" He asked in his goofy voice that Hermione always giggled at. She automatically giggled and looked up at him.

"I was going to make dinner, considering it's four-thirty," She replied with a smile.

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing," and his hand trailed up her crumpled, skirt. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the staircase, and when she was sure nobody was going to come downstairs, she quickly slammed the door shut and casted a locking and silencing charm on the door and around the room. He grinned and Hermione threw herself at him on the couch. Just as he was about to lean in for a feverish kiss, she pulled away from him and looked at him seriously in the eye.

"You can only give me oral, Ron. I need to get dinner started and we won't have enough time," Ron's mouth dropped.

"Oral?!" He half-shouted. Hermione was about to scold him for not keeping quiet, but remembered the silencing spells.

"Ron, please don't argue over our love making," Ron couldn't help but shiver when she said 'love making'. They never called their sexual encounters sex. Always, they called it making love or love making.

"But what about me? My hand wears me out," He sighed dramatically. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"If I have enough time I'll do the same to you too." And she crashed her lips to his in a feverish kiss. She moaned as Ron's tongue slipped inside her mouth and always hit the spot she loved. She quickly pulled away to slip out of her skirt, pull her shirt over her head, quickly un-do her bra and pulled her yellow, frilly knickers down her slender legs slowly and seductively, half-glancing at Ron to get a response out of him. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw the bulge in his pants grow bigger. She kicked her knickers away and went back to straddling and kissing Ron with more pressure than before. His long, gentle fingers touched her clit and she gasped into his mouth. His fingers worked their way to her hot centre and groaned at how wet she was. She was pratically _dripping_.

"Ron, we don't have much time," She said breathlessly. She looked at the coffee table and decided to use that for something to rest on. She got up and rested on the glass coffee table, gasping when the cold glass came in contact with her back. She spread her legs wide and waited for Ron to stop staring at her womanhood and start pleasuring her. Besides, the quicker he was, the quicker he'd get satisfied himself.

She moaned in delight as his mouth came in contact with her sweet, hot centre. His tongue worked skillfully around her, knowing which spots to build pressure onto. He grabbed her ankles and hoisted them up right in the air.

"Ron!" she shrieked breathlessly. She had never been in this position before and nearly felt a tremendous orgasm wash over her. She loved being in this position. After being sexually active with Ron for twelve years and being married with him for ten, why hadn't she thought of this before?

The idea soon slipped out of her head when she felt the familiar sensation come over her. Ron knew that all he had to do was simply kiss her cunt like he was kissing Hermione's lips (_on her face_) and she'd soon come. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and screamed out, "RON!" so loudly, she felt her juices flow out of her at tremendous speed. She squeezed her eyes shut and her legs were still withering and still felt her hips buck towards his mouth that was still working her, wanting more. She soon felt another orgasm come over her and she arched her hips and cried out, "RON!" louder than last time as her toes curled sharply. Ron decided that he tortured her enough and deattatched his lips from her. She whimpered from the lost contact, but gripped the edges of the table so hard, that her knuckles were turning white. After she calmed down, which took a while, she looked over to see Ron's lips glistening with her juices and that his eyes still had that spark everytime he pleasured her with his mouth.

"Where did you learn that position before?" she asked. There was no way she could walk right away. The orgasm was so powerful and strong...

"I, er..." He trailed off, the tip of his ears turning a deep shade of red. Hermione gingerly lifted her hand to his face and cupped his cheek, stroking his skin and then traced his lips and felt how wet her juices were on his lips. For some reason, Ron never licked off her juices until after a while.

("I love the taste." He used to tell her everytime she asked.).

"Tell me," She said softly and shut her eyes when she still felt her orgasm still glowing inside of her.

_Too much of a powerful orgasm_ she thought. She wasn't complaining though. She liked it very much.

"I used to have these sexual dreams about you back in third year and I sometimes used _the_ position on you and you'd come straight away," He mumbled out. Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"You've never told me this before!" She looked at him increduously.

"Yeah, well, you never asked," He mumbled.

"Ron, I told you about my dreams that night we lost our virginity together!"

"I didn't know if you'd like the position or not!" He argued defensively.

"Well know you now," She said, more softly and smiled at him cheekily. "Even though we won't have enough time, I'd like to pleasure you too." Ron's eyes widened and his embarassment was soon forgotten.

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're my husband you deserve a reward; that's why!" And she sat up, her body covered in sweat, and the sound of her body being lifted away from the the glass coffee table sounded like glued paper being pulled away from paper. She kissed him with all the strength she had until he could protest.

As if he was going to anyway!

--

Hugo stood back and gazed around his room, happy at the arrangements he made. He grabbed a bed from the guest room and moved it all by himself. He was suprised his parents didn't hear him moving and clattering about upstairs.

_Must've been busy_ he shrugged. Since Opalah's favourite colour was cobalt blue - the colour of his and his Father's eyes - and his room was made up with three colours - a crimson red, emerald green and cobalt blue - he decided to move his bed around and put the guest bed near the side of the room that had the most cobalt blue on it. Opalah wasn't like other girls who just liked baby pink and baby blue; she was _different_ and that's what Hugo _loved_ about her.

Differancy.

Opalah had blonde hair and green with a hint of grey eyes. Her teeth were slightly big in their first year, but had shrunk them for the next year. She had muggle designer reading glasses and her hair was a quater wavy, half curly, and a quater bushy. Oh, and she was a muggle-born. He smiled dazedly when he thought of Opalah. She just sprung into his mind like blossoms sprung on trees in the Spring. Speaking of blossoms, Opalah's middle name was Blossom. That was her nick-name from Hugo; Blossom. If someone else tried to say it she'd get angry and curse a smell hex onto them. He chuckled and liked the way his room was set out before exiting.

He just realized his Mother and Opalah were very similar people. Almost alike, excactly.

He grinned and the thought soon slipped into the back of his mind. Just when he was about to go downstairs to grab a snack he decided to check on his sister to see if she wanted anything. He walked up to her door and, without thinking, strolled into her room. Rose was lying in bed, the covers around her and her eyes closed and she was biting her lip. Her eyes bursted open and something was shuffling under the covers. Hugo's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

"Oh, my God! Rosie, I'm so sorry. I'll just go now! I only wanted to see if you wanted anything, I-I forgot to knock! I'm so sorry, Rosie!" He was about to scurry away, but Rosie called him back.

"Wait! You-You won't tell Mum or Dad, will you?" He shook his head and managed to give her a small, awkward smile.

"It's natural." He decided to say something and looked at her. She was blushing a deep red and turned away from him. "I'll, er... I'll just go now."

"Yeah," was only Rose's reply. She was close. _So close_.

Hugo scurried away after mumbling an apology and let out the huge breath he was holding. God, wasn't that embarassing! Walking on your sister touching herself in her private places... Hugo shuddered and shook the thought out of his head. He quickly skipped downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see his mother at the stove and his father reading the _Daily Prophet_ sitting on a stool behind the marble counter. He looked up and smiled at his son who walked in. For some strange reason, his father looked extremely different. His hair was slightly ruffled and he looked flushed and his eyes were skimming dreamily across his favourite newspaper. Rose's eyes looked like that when he walked in on her touching herself...

"Hello, son. What've you been doing upstairs?"

"Well, I brought one of the guest room's bed into my room for Opalah to sleep i- Oh, my God! I forgot to ask you if she could share a room with me! I'm sor-"

"Son, it's fine. Your mother and I were discussing it and I pursuaded her to let Opalah share with you. That is if she wants to; don't go presurizing her as soon as she comes here, Hugo!"

"I would never do that. Thanks, Dad," Hugo sat next to him and grinned. The embarassing situation that happened upstairs was soon forgotten and his father started chatting about Quidditch and Chess which he suddenly jumped into.

"Boys," He heard his mother say and, even though he couldn't see it, he could hear her roll her eyes.

"What are you cooking, love?" His father asked charmingly. It wasn't just Rose who was fascinated by her parent's love. Hugo watched the scene with a small smirk planted on his lips.

"Well, you were always going on about how you fancied some lamb chops for dinner and blueberry pie for dessert, so that is what I'm making," she said as she put the marinated chops in the oven. She decided to cook the muggle way today. His father leapt up and kissed her on the lips after she closed the oven door. She grinned against his lips and hugged him.

"You've given me a wonderful life, Ronald Weasley."

"Well, you had some help in it too. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with any other woman," Ronald said sincerely, staring into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes until Hugo coughed accidently. They both looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I'll make a start on the pie. Hugo, be a dear and set the table," Hugo did a salut to his mother before getting the table cloth and setting it out neatly. He grabbed four plates and put them in the middle of the table, along with four sets of knifes, forks and also four bowls and four dessert spoons. "Would anyone like some homemade vanilla ice-cream and cream with the blueberry pie?"

"Hermione, you are a god-sent," Ron stroked the side of her hip. Hermione looked up at him with a beam before turning attention to the dough once again.

_I love my life_ Ron, Hermione and Hugo thought blissfully.

--

"Jellybean, dinner's ready!" Ron hollered at the end of the stairs to upstairs a few hours later.

"Coming!" He heard the sweet reply from Rose. As soon as he entered the room, his son asked his wife,

"Mum, I didn't notice that white stuff around your mouth before; what is it?" Hermione frowned and looked at her reflection in the living room mirror. She silently gasped in horror as she realized it was Ron's cum. She quickly licked the corner of her mouth and made up a lie.

"Oh, it was just some of the homemade ice-cream I tasted earlier," She could hear Ron stifling his laughter, but he turned it into a violent cough. Hermione glared at him, but couldn't help but feel the thrill of nearly getting caught out on what they did in the living room this afternoon.

"Sorry I'm late," Rose bounced down the steps just at the right time and caught her brother's eye. She shyly smiled at him and he returned it.

"What were you doing up there?" Her Father asked curiously.

"Reading _Hogwarts: a History_." Rose said _some_ truth in that. After Hugo left, she wanted to try once more, but she wasn't relaxed enough so she decided to clean herself up and read the book. Ron tutted playfully.

"Your head'll blow up from all that crammed information, Jeallybean!" he said, twisting and digging his finger playfully into her temple. She swatted his hand away and giggled. Hermione was the one who tutted and told everyone to go sit down. They sat down at the table to see lamb chops served on a large platter of salad in the middle of the table. The plates and forks and knives were set out, but the bowls and dessert spoons were still in the same place. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and Hugo and Rose were on the other side.

"Three chops each," Hermione instructed and they all dug in, with the occasional compliments as, "This is delicious!" "Mhmmm." "Thanks for cooking this, 'Mione!" She smiled and took a bite out of her own food and happily agreed that her cooking was good, but nobody could beat Ron's cooking. His was way better than hers in her opinion.

--

A week later, Opalah flooed over to the Weasley's residance and shyly stepped out of the fireplace, looking around. She saw a nervous Hugo Weasley sitting on the sofa and bouncing his leg up and down constantly. He looked up to see Opalah. He silently gasped at the sight of her; she was wearing some denim jeams and a white v-neck jumper. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and her newly-cut side fringe was straightened. She had some light mascara on and gazed at him with her green, but a hint of grey eyes. He bounced off the couch and stroded over to her and hugged her confidently. He practised with Rose just to build up confidence. Opalah hugged Hugo back happily, her slightly-bigger-than-last-time breasts pressed against his semi-buffed chest. Quidditch had been good for him.

"Opalah, you're here!" he said, but didn't let go. She mumbled into his neck and breathed in his scent deeply.

"Is that the peppermint and lemon cologne I gave you last Christmas?"

"Yeah. It's so special to me, I only use it on special occasions," They still didn't let go of each other.

"It smells great on you," Hugo turned the famous Weasley red and was glad she couldn't see. She had to slightly go on her tip-toes to hug him. He had inherited his Dad's height. He inherited everything off his Dad really. The hair, eyes, a few freckles, ears, nose, lips, cheeks, chin... but he was glad because he father was handsome for his age.

They heard a cough and they both broke apart to see Hugo's family standing in the doorway. Rose squealed when she saw Opalah and hugged her. Opalah hugged her back and Hugo was upset because his body felt cold without Opalah's pressed against his.

"Oh, Rose, it's so good to see you," She pulled away and grinned at Rose.

"It's great to see you too! There's so much to talk about, I bet!" Rose grinned and knew she was right. Opalah had sent her a letter the night before she came to the Weasley's home saying that she had a lot of things to talk about on her own and in private. Opalah blushed slightly and nodded. She picked up her suitcase, which was still in the middle of the fireplace, and brought it inside. She looked around and commented,

"You have such a beautiful home," She looked around in awe at the moving pictures and how the living room looked excactly like the Common Room.

"Thank you," Hermione Weasley said warmly. Opalah turned her head quickly in the direction of the owner of the voice and she gaped as she was looking at herself in someone else.

"I told you, Mum, that you look like Opalah," Hugo grinned goofily. Opalah shook her head and started.

"I'm sorry. That must have been terribly rude of me. It's just that... you look _excactly_ like me," Hermione smiled warmly and nodded.

"I agree. I was suprised myself. Well, my name is Hermione Weasley, and this is my husband, Ron Weasley," Ron stepped forward and shook hands with Opalah, kissing her hand politely. Opalah blushed and giggled.

_This is where Hugo definitely gets his good looks from_ she thought appreciatively. She shouldn't be checking out an older, married man, but when the love of her life looks excactly like someone, she couldn't help but stare at them in an appreciating way.

"Thank you," She politely smiled at Ron. "And thank you for having me for the next six weeks. I hope I won't be a bother!" Hermione shook her head.

"Of course you won't, dear. Do you mind sharing a room with Hugo?" Opalah felt excitement surge through her. Sharing a room with Hugo Weasley! This would be great! Of course she didn't mind!

"Of course not," She simply shook her head by hiding her excitment.

"I'll take your luggage for you," Hugo chirped and walked over to the one suitcase. "Just the one?" Opalah nodded.

"I'm not really bothered about high heeled shoes and whatever. I just brought some simple things," She explained. Hugo nodded.

"Want to see where you're sleeping now, or..."

"I'll come now," Her excitment rose. She followed Hugo up the stairs and saw how beautiful the landing was set out and how clean and polished the staircase was. Hugo walked into a room that she presumed was his and gasped loudly when she entered. His room was made up of three colours: crimson red, emerald green and...

_Cobalt blue! My favourite colour!_

"Oh, Hugo, your room is so lovely. Which bed is mine then?" There was a bed that was near the green and red paint and there was a bed near the cobalt blue paint.

"Well, since your favourite colour is cobalt blue I moved the guest bed over to the cobalt blue paint. It took a while, but it was worth it." Opalah ran at him and hugged him tightly. He kept his balance and hugged her back, feeling content being in her arms.

--

Opalah was sitting indian-style on the guest bed in Hugo's room reading _Hogwarts: A History, The Golden Edition_. Hugo was reading a Quidditch magazine, his long legs dangling off the bed. He had been secretly glancing at her for a few seconds and then went back to his magazine. He loved how her designer glasses perched at the bridge of her nose. They looked like they were going to slip off and fall into the pages of the book and never come back out again.

"What's it like having Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley as your parents?" Opalah asked suddenly. Hugo looked at her curiously before answering.

"It's fun, really. Everybody asked me that when we were at Hogwarts, remember?" He could remember him and Lily, his cousin, walking down the Hogwarts' hallway with Opalah and suddenly a group of Sixth and Seventh year boys and girls bombarded them with questions about Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley.

"Hmm," She smiled before reading her book again, "Your parents are very much in love, aren't they?"

Hugo looked taken back by her question. "I-I guess... Why, what's bought this on?"

"Oh, nothing. I just love the way your parents act around each other. I find it very cute." Her smile grew bigger and she went back to reading her book. Hugo looked at her in admiratio before returning back to his Quidditch magazine once more.

--

"So, how do you like my home, Opalah?"

"I like it very much, Mr. Weasley,"

"Please. Do call me, Ron," He said in a teasing, sexy manner.

"Ronald, stop bothering her," Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron winced.

"You know I don't like it when you say my full name. Unless we're-"

"That's enough!" Hermione said rigidly with a mightly blush on her cheeks. Opalah giggled and Ron grinned. Ron loved Opalah. He was beginning to think she was a second daughter to him. Now, if only his son would admit his feelings and get together with her...

"Blossom, want to go into Diagon Alley for a bit?" Hugo came down the stairs with his and hers jacket. She shivered pleasurably at her nickname and middle name and stood up gleefully.

"Of course! I hear they have new editions of _Potions: The Complex Ways _out now!" She grabbed her jacket and he handed her her wand.

"Just in case. Mum's always telling me to take it with me," She nodded and they both flooed into Diagon Alley.

--

"So, do you like spending your summer with me?" Hugo asked. They were in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlour.

She smiled and nodded. "I like it very much. I like how your parents are so kind. And your Dad is so funny," She grinned. "Now I know where you get your funniness from," Hugo grinned goofily. "I hope you invite me next year as well," She joked, but seriously wanted him to.

"I can make some arrangements if you like," Hugo inquired seriously. Opalah's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Then the waiter came up and placed a chocolate mint and vanilla flavoured ice-cream with strawberry sauce swirled on top in front of Opalah in a bowl and placed a chocolate, toffee, vanilla and strawberry ice-cream with drizzled chocolate sauce in front of Hugo. He paid the waiter fifteen Sickles and one Knut. They started eating when someone entered the parlour. Hugo looked up and groaned. Opalah, who had her back to the door, gasped when she turned around and saw who it was.

Mark Bolkor.

Mark Bolkor was a nasty, slimy and rich Slytherin who had his eyes set on Opalah Greek. He didn't like the way Hugo was best friends with her so he tried to lure her away from him, but she always went with Hugo. Opalah had never dated a Slytherin and wasn't going to start now. Besides, she did go to the Yule Ball with Hugo after all. She had rejected Mark Bolkor and other boys because she wanted to go with Hugo. After a while, Hugo plucked up the courage and asked Opalah, who agreed happily.

"Oh, look who it is; the Weasel!" He turned to Opalah and looked at her up and down in a lustful way. Hugo clenched his fists tightly and his knuckles turned white. "Hi, Opalah," He said in a soft voice.

"Just go," she said in a disgusted tone.

"Anything for you, love. Thanks for inviting me to your house the day before you left to go to Weasley's," He snarled in Hugo's direction and walked out of the store. Opalah immediately turned to him.

"No-he-I..." She stuttered and couldn't form the correct words in her mouth. Hugo stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

_She invited Mark Bolkor to her house... She invited __Mark__Bolkor__ to her house!_ He shook his head and looked down at his now-melting ice-cream.

"S'alright. You don't have to explain if you two are dating. I-It's fine..." What was the matter with him? He should have inherited the famous Weasley temper. His Mother used to tell him how mad his Dad had got when his Mum went with Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball.

_You're being mature and rational_ explained a voice in his head.

"Hugo, we are not dating," Opalah stated sharply, "He..." She broke off again and looked at her ice-cream. Instead, she ate it all instead of talking. Hugo ate his, but more slower than he usually did with ice-cream.

He finished it quickly and stood up, pushing his chair in. Opalah was finished ages ago, but decided to wait for Hugo and to leave him to his thoughts.

"Are we going now?" She asked shyly when she stood up as well. He nodded and walked out of the store and held the door open for Opalah. "Thanks," He didn't reply. Instead, they went to the nearest fireplace and Apparated back to Hugo's house.

--

"Hugo, may you pass the peas please?"

Hugo shoved the bowl of peas towards Opalah's direction without looking at her.

"Er, Hugo, that isn't polite," His mother said sternly. Hugo turned to Opalah and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Here you go," He picked up the bowl and placed it on the table once more. "Would you like a Mark Bolkor as well?" He shouted the last part and stormed upstairs. Opalah bit her lip. She wasn't in the wrong!

"Mark Bolkor?" Rose gasped. Opalah turned to her and shook her head, mouthing _I'll explain later!_

"Ron and Hermione, please may I be excused?" They nodded worridly and Opalah steadily ran up the marble staircase.

--

She opened the door to find Hugo lying on his bed and facing the wall. She stepped inside and shut the door with a soft _click_.

"Go away," He mumbled. Opalah ignored his request and sat down behind him and rubbed his back shyly. She felt him tense at her touch, but slowly relax.

"He must have heard me give you my address," She whispered, "We were walking down to the Great Hall and you suddenly stopped and asked for my address. He must have been hiding behind a statue or somewhere," She frowned.

"What happened when he came to your house?" He let out in a strangled voice.

"Well, my father answered while I was in my bedroom reading and he told him a pack of lies saying I was his best friend. Anyways, my father called me down and I was forced to take him outside. He stayed for lunch _and_ dinner!"

"What?" The thought of Mark Bolkor lying to Opalah's parents; grinning and eating lunch together made him sick. "Why didn't you just tell your parents who he was?"

"I tried, but everytime I opened my mouth to say something Mark interrupted," Opalah had tears shining in her eyes. "I-I hope this doesn't affect our rela-friendship, Hugo," She sounded sad and Hugo turned over and pulled her into a big hug. She breathed in his scent, peppermint and lemon, and then he pulled away.

"Nothing will ever affect my friendship with you, Blossom," Opalah laughed and Hugo moved back and patted the space next to him. She stopped laughing and blushed, but decided to lie next to him. He tentively wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at her, silently seeking permission. She sighed and nodded. She trusted Hugo. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her. He pulled her closer to him and he stared into her eyes. She gazed into his eyes back. She loved cobalt blue. It suited Hugo brilliantly.

Suddenly, she felt herself leaning closer and so did he. Their nose bumped each other's before laughing softly. Opalah tilted her head to the side a bit and he brushed his lips against hers. They both felt shockwaves run riot in their bodies. She was about to lean in again, but Ron had interrupted.

"Hey, Hugo, your Mum was worried when you were coming downst-" He saw them lying on his son's bed, their heads very close together. Opalah shot up straight away and straightened out her blouse.

"Mr. Weasley!" She turned formal straight away. "We weren't doing anything, I promise you!" Ron laughed.

"It's fine, honestly. It was bound to happen one day. Now, I'd like you two to join the dinner table please," He said in an amused voice. Opalah quickly scurried out of Hugo's room and Hugo was about to follow promptly, but Ron held his arm out and kept him back. "Son, I need to have a... _talk_ with you," Hugo gulped audibly and sat down on his bed once more. Ron sat next to him and started to talk.

"Son, men and women are like... Quills and Inkpots. Men are the Quills and women are the Inkpots. The quill enters the inkpot, it's as simple as that!" Hugo bit his lip to stop trembling from laughter.

"So... why is there ink in the inkpot then, Dad?" Ron blushed at this question.

"Erm... so the Inkpot is nice and wet?" He suggested. Hugo finally burst out laughing.

"Dad, I know all of this!" He wheezed out. Ron looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do? Then why did you just have to make me explain that?" He groaned. Hugo kept on chuckling and patted his father's shoulder.

"Sorry, Dad. I couldn't resist. So... does Mum get nice and wet then?" He asked. Ron looked at him with wide eyes and looked like he was about to lecture him, but answered:

"Yeah, she does. Don't tell anyone, but she does this little thing that-"

"Ron, why haven't you come down for dinner with Hugo?" His wife was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Ron blushed and Hugo looked like he was about to burst into laughter. He ran out of the room, his laughter echoing down the hallway. His wife turned back to Ron. "What was all that about?" He shook his head and stood up and kissed her. "What was that for?" She said once he pulled away.

"For being amazing," He kissed her cheek, along her jaw-line and planted small kisses onto her neck. She moaned softly, but resisted and pushed away.

"Ron, we have to go downstairs," She said breathlessly. Ron had an upset look, but nodded. She held him back before he could walk out of the door. "I'm not letting you sitting down at the table with a hard-on," She explained, "Fix your problem," Ron looked down at himself and there was a throbbing bulge in his pants. He looked up mischeviously at his wife, clutched her hand and pulled her into the landing bathroom. He quickly locked and put a silencing spell on the door and got to work straight away. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"You're going to fix my problem," He slid off his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down and his maroon boxers followed shortly. Soon, all Hermione could see was his throbbing cock.

"Ron..." Hermione half-moaned, half-whined. "We can't. They're all downstairs and they will wonder where we are!" Ron brought his lips to hers.

"I'll be quick. I promise," He reassured and kissed her hungrily. Hermione moaned and did not protest. Instead, she pushed Ron to sit down on the toilet and she got to her knees. He spread his legs and Hermione darted her tongue out and swirled it at the tip of his cock. He gasped and she lightly trailed her finger up and down his thick shaft. He shuddered and Hermione smirked slightly.

"Stop teasing me," he said breathlessly.

"Why not?" she answered and her tongue went back to work. Ron was too much in a daze to reply.

Literally.

--

Hugo half-shuddered and half-laughed as he slowly climbed down the marble stairs in his home. He sat down at the dinner table and tears of laughter were trailing down his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" asked his sister as she was finishing off her meatloaf with mash and gravy. He shook his head and his laughter died down to small chuckles which soon became an awkward silence. Hugo met Opalah's gaze and she snapped her head away and slowly took a bite out of her half-eaten meatloaf. Rose looked back and forth at the two teens and sighed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" She said, dropping her fork. Opalah stayed quiet, slowly chewing her meatloaf and Hugo started eating his as well. Rose sighed in fustration. "I give up. I'm going to see Scorpius. He sent me an owl saying he was back today. Opalah, we'll talk tonight about your letter," Opalah's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. Rose quickly dabbed her mouth with her napkin and went into the living room. Hugo could hear Rose's faint, "Malfoy Manor!" Draco's parents decided to live in a little cottage my the sea in the wizarding world so his Father and Mother handed over Malfoy Manor to Draco, Astoria and Scorpius.

"So," Hugo said, breaking the silence awkwardly.

"So..." Opalah followed, giggling nervously.

"Is my father's cooking nice?" he asked.

"It's delicious. He's a really good cook. I must ask him for the recipe," She said shyly shyly.

"Do you... want to go to my room?" He said. The conversation turned more awkward than before. She blushed as she thought about Hugo's comfy bed and the way his lips brushed against hers. She nodded without thinking and Hugo and her stood up and walked up the marble staircase. Just as he did he passed his Mother and Father. "Where did you two get off to?" He saw a white substance in the corner of his Mum's mouth like he did the last time. "Mum, you have something white in the corner of your mouth," Hermione blushed and quickly wiped her mouth and sucked on the substance to make it disappear. She giggled nervously and quickly walked downstairs tactfully.

"Er, she was just fixing a problem of mine," And Ron dashed downstairs after his wife. Hugo gave Opalah a quizzical look, but entered his bedroom with her following behind. She sat down on her bed, nervously rubbing up and down her arm. She glanced at his bed and then back to the rug on the floor, blushing lightly.

"Erm... want me to put the WR - Wizarding Radio - on?" Opalah nodded, thinking that music might be good. He turned it on and a 'Scannders Slop' song came on. Opalah liked the song actually. It was jazzy and she liked jazzy. It made you want to move and dance and not care about the other things around you.

"Care to dance, mi' lady?" Hugo said in a posh accent and bowed down and then came back up, holding out his soft hand to her. She giggled and nodded, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. He pulled her up and they went into the middle of the room. Just then, a slow romanctic song came on. Hugo and Opalah looked at each other and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They gently swayed to the music, her head resting on his chest. His heartbeat was soft and it was an amazing lullaby in the whole wide world she thought kindly. She sighed contently and felt Hugo place a soft kiss on top of her head. She sighed again and the music stopped soon after that. Oplah looked up and sadly thought Hugo wanted to pull away, but to her amazing suprise he stared down into the depth of her green eyes and slowly leaned his head in. Since he was so tall, she went on her tip-toes and softly placed her lips on his. She could've sworn everything blew up around them and she and Hugo were the only ones surving. He felt completely the same. His hand sneaked on her cheek and into her hair, playing with her curls gently between his fingers while she did excactly the same with his red hair. She had never kissed a boy before - especially Hugo. Not like this anyway. He usually gives her small pecks on her cheeks or on her forehead and he even does it in Hogwarts, but now she could actually feel the niceness of his lips on _hers_.

Hugo slowly licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She willingly gave him it and moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and immediately hit the spot. Hugo smirked against her lips and felt proud that he could make his best friend moan.

Wait.

Best friend.

That's all he was to her. Just a best friend.

He pulled away immediately, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip as he gently took it out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." He gasped and grabbed his Firebolt and ran out of the room.

"Hugo?" She called back in a whisper a few minutes after he was gone. She suddenly fell into a heap of sobs on his plush, blue rug.

--

"Opalah, are you all right in there?" Ron asked a few hours later, knocking gently. He was worried since Hugo stormed out of the house and Hermione suggested to give Opalah a few moments since they desperately wanted to check if she was all right. Ron deciced to go.

"Yes," croaked a response. Ron frowned and did a charm on the door to see if she was decent or not. He would be too embarassed to ask her. If it was blue it would mean she isn't deCcent and if it was green it would mean she is decent. The door casted a green glow and it soon disappeared afterwards. He slowly entered the bedroom and saw Opalah sitting on her bed, her back leaning against the wall as she stared out of the window, her face fresh with tears. "Oh, Opalah, sweetheart, are you all right?" He sat down next to her on the bed and she immediately buried her face in his chest and sobbed her heart out. Ron, who was suprised, immediately wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered soothing words in her ear to calm her down. She did so after a while and sat up, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," She hiccuped out.

"Here," Ron conjoured up a glass of cold water and a piece of chocolate, "Have these." Opalah accepted the offer greatly and drowned down the water as if it was the solution to make her all better and ate the chocolate as if it made everything okay.

"Thank you," She said, her hiccups gone and feeling slightly better.

"You're welcome," Silence. "Want to talk about it?"

"We kissed," Opalah replied numbly. Ron smiled lightly.

"Oh? You could always tell my son had a huge crush on you," She shook her head, staring at the ground.

"To me, it was like floating on air. To him, he probably thought I was disgusting. He ran out after his tongue - his tongue..." she was embarassed to continue, but Ron knew what she meant.

"No, Opalah. Hugo isn't like that. I'll tell you a little story. I kissed Hermione one time in my sixth year and she kissed me back, but then I had a sudden though. _She's my best friend_. I pulled back so quickly and I ran up to my dorm. I stayed up there all night. The next day when I saw her, her face looked like she had been crying all night, but we never talked about it. We soon rejusted and went back to ourselves. I regretted not saying anything. The other time we kissed was in the Battle of Hogwarts. _She _kissed _me_. And I didn't waste anytime to reply. After a few months won the battle - God bless Harry Potter -," Opalah giggled, "Hermione and I admitted our feelings for each other and then we were dating. You see, Opalah, Hugo does actually want you. He was probably thinking that all you were to him was a best friend and that made him sad, so he stormed out. Just like I did in sixth year," He finished, taking a deep breath. Opalah smiled up at him and kissed Ron's cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for making me feel loads better, Mr. Weasley," She pulled away after a minute. "Are you sure Hugo had feelings for me as well?"

"Without a doubt," Ron grinned and got up. He offered her his hand. "Come on. You look starved. I think we have some meatloaf left, but I'll make you something else as well," Opalah got up and linked her arm through Ron's and walked downstairs with him.

--

Hermione had been worrying about Ron and Opalah for the past hour and a half. She decided to give them some space, knowing Ron would _never_ do anything appropriate with a teenage girl or cheat on her altogether. She was disgusted with herself for thinking that in the first place. She knew Ron wouldn't cheat on her. He loved her and their kids too much to do that. She loved him very much as well. Besides, Opalah didn't look like the sort of girl to be inappropriate with a married on.

She smiled when she thought of Opalah; how she was a second daughter to her and Ron. You could see when she saw looked at Hugo love shone in her eyes.

Just then, Ron and Opalah walked down the marble staircase, linking arms. Hermione got up from the couch and hugged Opalah in a motherly way.

"Are you all right?" She nodded.

"Your husband is a lovely person," Opalah admired. Hermione walked over to Ron and hugged him and kissed his cheek, looking back at Opalah as he stood behind her and brought him closer to his lean body.

"That's one of the reasons why I love him," Hermione smiled. "My gosh, you looked starved! Come, sit down and I'll fix something up for you," Opalah laughed.

"That's what Ron said too. You two are very compatable. Did you know that?" Ron and Hermione smiled kindly.

"Come on, I'll fix you two lovely ladies something. You can have a rest, Hermione," He kissed his wife on the cheek sweetly and they both went over to the table in the kitchen, watching Ron get something out of the cupboards. "Don't worry; just leave Ron with his cooking magic!" Hermione and Opalah shook their heads with a smile.

"So, how are you?" Hermione said.

"I'm alright now. I-I..." She sighed. "Do you know where Hugo might be?" Hermione smiled sadly.

"Well... he usually likes to go to the local Quidditch Pitch to watch the sunset. After your snack, why don't you go visit him?" Opalah bit her lip.

"Are you sure he'll be there?" Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Positive." Hermione said. Then, Opalah brought up about the new edition of _Charms_. Hermione and Opalah started to animatedly chat about the volume and Ron smirked while he was cooking.

--

Half an hour later, Ron had gotten ready some bacon sandwiches and a homemade chocolate fudge cake with homemade strawberry sauce. He served the dishes out and smiled.

"What about your food?" Hermione asked while licking her lips at the delicious food her husband made.

"I made it for you two. It's fine, honestly," He kissed his wife's cheek and headed for the stairs. "I'll be having a nap now. Bye, everyone!"

"Bye, Ron," Hermione and Opalah answered back.

"And thank you for making us this food!" Opalah added. Ron smiled and said it was nothing and disappeared upstairs. "Your husband is amazing, Hermione,"

"Thank you, sweetheart," And they dug into their bacon sandwiches and chocolate fudge cake with strawberry sauce. "That was delicious. Now, I advise you to go see Hugo. Sunset will be arriving soon," Opalah hugged Hermione out of the blue.

"Thank you so much." And she ran out of the door, knowing where the local Quidditch Pitch is. Hermione smiled contently and put all the dishes in the sink and was about to wash them when she felt strong arms pick her up bridal style.

"Ron!" She squealed when she saw the man's face, "What are you doing?" He started walking up the stairs skillfully. "Put me down!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love," Ron said mischeviously. "I've been wanting you all day. And since all the kids are out of the house..." He kicked open the bedroom door and threw Hermione on the bed. He turned around and locked and put a silencing charm on the door in case and then turned back to the bed to see Hermione all flushed-looking. He sat down next to her on the bed and brought her head up to his and kissed her passionately. She replied with such enthusian she got up without breaking the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Take me, Ron!" she screamed and he layed her down on the bed and they started to take clothes frantically off each other. As soon as Hermione's knickers came off, Ron sheathed himself inside of her and she moaned as the sensation came over her. Ron grinned evily and lifted both of her legs up into the air and Hermione gasped at the new feeling of the position. He started to ride her with he held her ankles up in the air and Hermione laid her back down on the bed and she gripped the sheets tightly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron." she chanted softly and her chanting got louder and louder each second. Ron's thrusts and grunts and groaning were more vicious than before and soon Hermione was screaming, "RON!" with her legs bucking wildly in the air and her hips joining her legs too. "Carry on!" she screamed. She loved this new position and reminded herself to hex Ron later for not telling her about it. Ron's grip on her ankles slackened so she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He started to hold her hips in position and soon came and filled himself inside of her.

"HERMIONE!" He groaned out and collapsed on her while Hermione was screaming out his name also. They held each other tightly while panting and Hermione dropped and wrapped her aching legs around Ron's waist.

"That was... that was-" The feeling was indescribable to Hermione.

"Orgasmic," Ron finished lazily. Hermione giggled and lifted his sweaty face up from her shoulder. He always knew how to make her laugh, even after a moment of passion. She kissed him gently and whispered in his ear: "I'll be hexing you later for not using this position on me before!"

"You know that's an empty threat, love. I'll be pushing you against the wall and keep using it on you until you scream," Hermione moaned softly as he kneaded her breast gently.

"Damn you for knowing me so well," She swore. Ron grinned and planted light kisses all over her breasts and chest.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Ronald?" She moaned against and got lost in the sensation of his kisses and touch.

"I love you. So bloody much." He kissed her tenderly. Hermione looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Ron." and they fell asleep in each others arm, feeling very content and relaxed at the moment.

_How I love my wife_ Ron thought with a bubble of happiness while he fell asleep.

--

Opalah, gasping and out of breath, reached the local Quidditch Pitch in a flash. She didn't usually run vastly, but with Hugo she could make an exception.

What she saw took her breath away.

Hugo was up at the Quidditch stands, looking out at the sky which was looking like it was about to set in half an hour. He looked out at it with a sour, but passionate expression. She slowly climbed the Quidditch stands, trying not to get caught. Hugo heard clunking footsteps on the metal stands and turned around to see Opalah beside him. He sighed and looked towards the sky. Opalah silently sat down next to him and sighed too.

--

Rose flooed to Malfoy Manor and ran into the living room. It wasn't full of green and silver like it used to be. No, it had light shades of green, silvers, gold, blues, purples, reds and yellows. He saw Scorpius sitting down and reading _Quidditch Monthly_. He looked up to see who entered the room and grinned when he saw his girlfriend.

"Rose!" He stood up and she ran towards him and threw herself onto him. He laughed as he fell down and they had spent a good five minutes snogging. Rose lifted her face from him and sighed contently.

"How was your holiday in Paris?" She asked as she rested her head on his chest and he stroked her shimmering red locks of curly hair. She had grown out of her 'bushy hair' phase.

"It was lovely, but it would've been better if you were there," He lifted up her cheek and kissed along her jawline. "I want you, Rosie, so, so bad..." He whispered into her ear before nibbling onto her earlobe.

"Scorp..." She moaned lightly. "W-We can't," She said breathlessly. "I'm-I'm not ready yet," Scorpius pulled away, looking upset and disappointed.

"Oh," He whispered. "Well, never mind!" He finished before Rose could say anything. "I got you a present if you want to see it," He said, quickly changing the subject, but Rose persisted.

"Scor..."

"No, Rosie, it's fine," He tried to silence her with a kiss, but she pushed him away.

"No, it is not fine!" She stood up and bellowed, "We need to talk about this! I vowed to myself when we started dating that if we ever wanted to _do it _with each other I would make sure I would talk about it with you first. So, we're going to talk; through awkward to fine!" Scorpius stared at her in shock. He never knew she could get him startled and turned on at the same time.

--

"Why did you run away?" She whispered, the reds, oranges and yellows in the sky still floating up in the air. "Was it because I wouldn't feel the same way and that you thought I only thought of you as a friend?" Hugo looked at her in half-admiration and half-shock.

"How do you-"

"Your father and I had a chat," She answered quickly. "Hugo," She took her freezing cold hand in his. Hugo shivered at the touch and noticed how pale her hands were.

"Here," before she could say anything else, he wrapped his jacket around her. She sighed and inhaled deeply as Hugo's scent aroused her. What suprised her the most was that he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. Luckily, he was wearing his jumper so he didn't feel cold himself. She looked up at him with her green eyes, but a bit of grey eyes and saw that he was fixing his gaze firmly ahead of them.

"Hugo." She whispered. He slowly turned his head towards her and she shyly snaked her hand behind his head and brought him closer.

"Opalah." He whispered back. And then, it happened again; everything blew up. Fireworks sparked out and they were in the zone. Their kissing was soft and gentle and they decided to take it slow.

**A/N: So, what do you think of my new story? I'm only going to make it into a TWO-SHOT! But maybe with more reviews I could turn it into a three... ;)**


End file.
